outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power To Seduce
|image = File:The Power To Seduce 1.jpg |season = 6 |number = 5 |previous = Make Mad The Guilty And Appal The Free |next = When Both Contend }} Synopsis Van goes all out for love as Pascalle discovers Hayden and Loretta’s marriage is based on lies. Plot After three dates with Bailey, Van has still not scored. Munter thinks Van needs to speak what’s in his heart, but has frustrations of his own – i.e. no sex because Kasey is always working... Booty Call has the chance of a new contract with a car yard if they succeed on a test case, so the angels visit one Quentin Bates to take back his car. Van takes Bailey on a date to a park, and tries to speak what’s in his heart, with little success. Jethro gets a visit from Bailey, who is Quentin’s lawyer, to enquire why skanks from Booty Call are harassing her client who is about to go away for drug offences. Jethro discovers that the repo mission did not go well. Quentin assumed they were hookers – not helped by Rochelle snorting coke – and when Quentin found they weren’t hookers, he turned nasty. Van despairs to Munter about his failure, but at least gets another date with Bailey, and invites her to his place. Munter has fears about this, since Van is not noted for his cooking. Jethro returns to Bailey to pick up the fact that Quentin is clearly no saint and tries to get the car with threats. As they enjoy this game, they start drinking. Van waits alone at home with fancy takeaways, but Bailey is a no show, as she hears more about Jethro’s ambitions to turn his law degree to criminal advantage – and recognises a kindred spirit. As they get it on, Van interrupts Munter’s attempt to have sex with his fancy leftovers and news of being stood up. With Judd away, Pascalle is holding the security fort – as Loretta notices that Hayden, Ngaire and Grandpa are suspiciously cosy. She then finds that Eric supplied computer cables to Grandpa. This clue leads to her discovery that the triumvirate are indeed working together, on a text scam. Loretta is mostly angry that Grandpa gave Hayden the money for this business and not her. Pascalle has no problem with this, but is more disturbed to find that Loretta is running hookers out of the basement. Hayden is amused at the thought that his uptight wife has turned to this profession, which used to be his family’s business. Judd returns and Pascalle shares her many concerns, only to find that Judd has been in the know for a while, but since none of this is illegal, he sees no need to intervene. Pascalle, not satisfied, goes Loretta about her immoral ways, which only goads Loretta to reveal that the hookers used to be Nicky’s. Pascalle is sobered, especially when Nicky is unrepentant. Pascalle is tempted to tell all to Cheryl. Judd urges this would not help, but gives her a promise he will step in if anyone crosses the line. Munter counsels Van that he needs to give Bailey a message in no uncertain terms. This Van does, expressing his love and his anger and that he deserves an apology. But Bailey is now about other business, showing Jethro the contents of Q’s warehouse of ill-gotten gains. The government want to get their hands on it as proceeds of crime – but Bailey wants it liquidated into cash for her client and she thought Jethro might be just the man. Jethro is up for this, oh yes he is. He gets Booty Call its new contract as well as getting a cheap new car, and brings Falani and Eric in as his asset liquidators. He is keen to celebrate with Bailey, but unfortunately, she has something she needs to sort. She goes to see Van, and after his impassioned message she is no longer holding out. She apologises in the most direct way possible... Pascalle finally calls Cheryl, and claims everything is good. As we see that the moral order in West World has definitely shifted... Category:Season Six